Talk:Spicy Gluten/@comment-34946275-20181209090430/@comment-34946275-20181209091241
II.Companion I have several companions. They are brought back to this rare and clean place by spicy crayfish. Often confused with my younger brother, responsible for helping us treat the sweet bean flower. And bring me back here to find the spicy crayfish in the meaning of living. "Ah, you are coming back, do you want the medicine I brought back?" "Well, I will give you a while, and the spicy crayfish." "Okay, thank you. Yes, I heard that another village was ruined by the cult in the past two days. On the way back, you saw no." The action of putting the medicine into the cupboard was slightly stagnant, but the sweet bean flower did not stop talking. "It is said that they also arrested the spirits who wanted to help them... oh... it is said to be a sacrifice." The tone of the sweet bean flower seems to be a joke. "These humans still believe in it~ Hey, yes, after all, our existence can already subvert their cognition." I have no reaction to this. "It seems that I will be sent to it. I haven’t investigated it yet, but since it’s all betrayed companions..." "Oh, that guy didn't save her value at all, nor did she need to save her." I interrupted the sweet bean flower, I know what he will say next. I hope that the stupid guy will be able to remember for a long time after this time. Then I left the house. "A companion being betrayed..." I couldn't help but repeat what the sweet bean flower had just said. Oh, it’s superfluous, obviously it’s just a reminder of the extra things. It was a very ordinary afternoon, and there was nothing special about the breeze and the sun. There is no heavy rain, and there is no weird sky. The scene in front of me is beginning to blur, but the temperature in my arms can't let go anyway. However, when I woke up again, the wounds on my body were still contaminated with the sand on the ground. Even if you just sprinkle some powder on it, you will feel the dull pain when the heavy object is over the body. When I turned back to God, my eyes were facing the spicy crayfish that I was sitting outside and watching the sky drinking. "Oh, you are awake." "...Is you saving me, then I...the one I brought." "The young man, she was already dead when I saw you, but even if I didn't die, I wouldn't save her." From the process of communicating with him, I knew that this person in front of me was a spicy crayfish. He hates mankind, but he has a friendship with him. Regardless of the enemy and friends, as long as he believes that there is a valuable spirit, he will save. Overbearing and stubborn, but with their own beliefs. He stopped me when I wanted to leave. "Hey, where are you going, do you have a place to go?" Directly to the words that do not care about my mood, my heart trembled. Yes, I have no place to go. My final return has also been maimed by those human beings. Then, where should I go? "Oh, look at the human body that you were holding at that time. She is also killed by humans. How do you want to come with me? Human beings should not exist. I will let them disappear. At that time, your hatred was reported." For me at that time, the red figure I saw back and the confident and proud smile on his face, and the hand that extended to me, was in the dark world before my eyes. A cluster of bright red flames.